Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display, currently one of the most common types of flat panel displays, is a display device in which liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer are rearranged when voltage is applied to an electrode. This configuration controls an amount of transmitted light.
The liquid crystal display has an advantage of being thin, but has a disadvantage in that side visibility is reduced when compared with front visibility. As a result, various liquid crystal arrangements and driving methods have been developed in order to improve side visibility. As a method of implementing a wide viewing angle, a liquid crystal display in which a pixel electrode and a common electrode are disposed on one substrate has received attention.
In the liquid crystal display with an increased viewing angle, at least one of two field generating electrodes of the pixel electrode and the common electrode has a plurality of cutouts, and a plurality of branch electrodes defined by the plurality of cutouts.
However, when resolution of the liquid crystal display is increased, a size of a pixel is decreased, and thereby transmittance of the liquid crystal display may be decreased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.